On the Run Again (Or Happy Appy 3)
Author's Note: This story, as well as other stories in the series, were engineered to be the worst Creepypastas ever made. In particular, this story was left unfinished due to a mixture of laziness and being tired of pulling a ruse. If you want to waste time reading a story that's intentionally awful, be my guest. Otherwise, steer clear, and go devour polonium. More info on the ruse cruise here. Prologue: On the History of Gerasim and Happy Appy Gerasim Yakovlev was a disturbed man, to say the least. In 2011, he rediscovered the lost Noggin show called Happy Appy. After watching eleven episodes of the show, which showed Happy Appy murdering children and imagery of 9/11, someone nicknamed Forenzik started to stalk him. At first, Gerasim shrugged it off, thinking that he was seeing things. But as time passed, Forenzik proved to be a dangerous person, by burning down Gerasim's house and killing the crew of the show. Gerasim also found more things about Happy Appy, such as disturbing episodes missing from the discs. Finally, Gerasim met Forenzik at a neighbor's house, when something unexpected happened. A second Forenzik, wearing the same clothes, attacked him! Gerasim killed the second Forenzik, but accidentally let the other one free. After this, he found a DVD set in his pillow, containing Season 2 of Happy Appy. Episode by episode, it became one of the most sickening, if not the most sickening thing that he had ever seen in his life. Starring Forenzik, the show promoted murder, cannibalism, arson, and child abuse. Eventually, when it was all over, Gerasim found out the name of Forenzik. It was Freddrick Gorgote, who was the director of the original show that aired on Noggin. After tracking down his hideout, which its address was on two episodes of Season 2, he got Freddrick to commit suicide. Gerasim proceeded to research a show related to Happy Appy, called Fright House Screamers, which ended due to Freddrick killing one of the cast members. Not only did Gerasim research Fright House Screamers, but he made a biography on Freddrick's life, and found a journal created by him. For nearly a year, nothing was heard from Gerasim, causing many people to believe that he either killed himself, or Freddrick got him. In July 2012, he made two posts on his blog, confirming that he was alive and well. However, he didn't see Freddrick or the people who worked for him. That was, until August 3rd of the same year. He was sent an email by an anonymous man, saying that there was a new episode of Happy Appy that he found, which was created a few weeks back. Soon, he saw Freddrick again, and Gerasim's life was plagued with new, disturbing episodes of the show, as well as encounters with Freddrick's personal army, the Followers. Eventually, Gerasim got word that his brother, Vladimir Yakovlev (born Sergei), was coming over to Aberdeen, Washington. After he did, though, Vladimir got kidnapped by the Followers. Gerasim nearly went insane, ranting about how he shouldn't have researched Happy Appy. However, with the help of the Aberdeen Police Force, as well as the Maine State Police, he got Vladimir back, who was being held at the Gorgote Farm. This raid not only stopped Happy Appy, but also disbanded the Followers. After all of this time, Gerasim's life was normal. A few days after the raid, he met his future wife, Tomoko Hashimoto. Eventually, on April 4th, 2013, they planned to get married on May 29th. However, the plans were nearly halted when Jim Forester was found dead in his home on April 9th, murdered by an ex-Follower. To make matters worse, a few days earlier, Freddrick and some Followers broke into Nick Jr. HQ, and aired the most disturbing episode of Happy Appy worldwide, about a school shooting. Freddrick was still active, and vicious. Vladimir got paranoid, and suggested that they should move to the hometown of the Yakovlevs, which was Perm, Russia. They all agreed to, and on May 9th, they packed their bags and moved to Russia. During this time, Vladimir changed his name back to Sergei due to the controversial anti-homosexual law created by Vladimir Putin. Eventually, Gerasim and Tomoko got married, and they had one child, Alexander. However, something was off about him. Within a year of his birth, small enamel plates started to grow on his body. They eventually grew to be two inches big, which concerned Gerasim. He took him to a doctor, who told Gerasim that Alexander had a rare genetic disorder which caused the plates. Said disorder started to happen more often in the past four years, so Gerasim decided to keep the disorder a secret. Sergei decided to join the army the same year Alex was born, which was 2015. His scars and story with the Followers became the talk of his troop, until he left in 2018 due to a bullet wound. Alex's genetic disorder became clearer during the years. At age 4, he started to grow taller than the regular four-year-old. By seven, he was around the height of a 14-year-old male, which caused a few troubles. For example, Gerasim had to carry an ID for him, since many businesses thought that Alex was a teenager, and not a child. However, the disorder gave him one positive change, and only one. His intelligence and maturity grew at a faster rate than other children, meaning that by the time his classmates were in second grade, Alex was in fifth grade. Despite that many local sport teams wanted Alex to be on their team, he declined them all, since he held no interest in them. Also, ever since Alexander reached his 7th birthday, Gerasim and Sergei collaborated to make a 2,000 ruble monthly allowance for him. Except for snacks, birthday and Christmas presents, and gifts, half of the cost of every item that Gerasim purchased for Alexander would subtract from his allowance. It was odd, but since Alexander was more mature and less demanding than kids at his age, he would normally get 1,000 to 1,500 rubles per month. In the time between the disbanding of the Followers and 2023, Gerasim's history with Happy Appy slowly began to fade away...until February 4th, 2023, when he saw something that he wished he had never saw. It would also be worthy to note that the United States of America had split into ten countries by 2016 due to massive controversies rocking the country. These include, but are not limited to the PRISM leak, the Trayvon Martin case, and the Sandy Hook shooting. The map to the right shows the ten countries, as well as their names. Chapter 1 It was a usual February day in the somewhat poor Yakovlev household. Sergei was off work for Friday and Saturday, Gerasim was going through the newspaper looking for things to entertain Alexander with, and Tomoko was cleaning the house. As Sergei was building a bookshelf in his bedroom, Gerasim's eye caught on an advertisement on the newspaper about the local flea market having a massive sale that would end the next day. COME TO THE PERM FLEA MARKET'S FINAL SALE; 50-75% OFF ON EVERY ITEM! GOING ON '''NOW,' FROM FEBRUARY 1ST TO FEBRUARY 4TH.'' Gerasim was interested in the flea market's sale, so he told Sergei to come over. "What is it now, Gerasim?" "Check this out. The flea market's going to close down." "Oh, really? That sucks." "Yeah, it does. However, they are doing a sale on all of its items. Since it's going to end tomorrow, do you want to go see what they have in stock?" "Sure, why not? I mean, we could find a decent replacement for the damn TV!" As Sergei left the house to get into the car, Gerasim told Tomoko about the Flea Market. She agreed to stay with Alexander while they were at the flea market. Finally, Gerasim left the house and entered Sergei's car. As they were leaving the parkway, Gerasim and Sergei began to talk about what they should buy at the flea market. "So, give me some ideas on what things we can get at the flea market." "A new TV!" "Sergei, just because you jammed the volume buttons on the TV set does NOT mean we have to get a new one!" "Alright, alright. Other than the TV, we should get Alexander some toys and some books for the new bookshelf." "Okay, that sounds good. If you're going to look for items, though, please get a blender! Alexander keeps asking for milkshakes, and I don't want to go to a fast food restaurant every time he does." "Got it! Oh, and speaking of the kitchen, we need some extra pots and pans. I don't know why, but they keep getting stolen by someone!" "Well, why did I see you run out of the house with both frying pans a week ago?" "Oh, shut up." Eventually, after a few minutes of driving, Gerasim had reached the flea market. It resided on a grassy area that was a Soviet-era apartment building, with thirty or so tents composing the market. The tents had little signs on their tops, indicating what they were selling. Surprisingly, for a flea market's closing sale, not a lot of people were there. Gerasim assumed that a lot of people were waiting for the last day of the sale. As they got out of the car, Sergei went into the market, looking for a blender and kitchen utensils. As Gerasim looked for the toys and books, he came across the video section of the market. It had three tables full of boxes, which held countless VHS tapes and DVDs. They ranged from near-pristine Christian cartoon DVDs, to VHS tapes of a vintage TV show, and to Blu-Rays that contain a HD version of a mediocre film. Out of every box, however, only one caught his eye. It was a medium-sized box, packed to the brim with tapes and DVDs, which was being sold for 165 rubles. As Gerasim got near it, a Latvian man who spoke broken English walked over to the table. "You want box of video, yes?" "Uh, sure. It looks pretty appropriate for a child." "Oh, you say that about box? Well, I let you know that I go through entire box and toss tapes that may be erotic or gory for child! I can give you removed video tape, but, depends on how bad of parent you are, it costs extra 32 ruble!" "Well, I'll buy the box without the removed tapes." "Good, good! I hope you have the best viewings!" After handing the Latvian man two 100 Ruble bills, Gerasim took the box with him. However, as soon he did, the Latvian man bolted out of the flea market as fast as he could. Gerasim had some suspicions, but pushed them aside, as the box of tapes and DVDs looked good enough for Alexander. After that, Gerasim got some books for Sergei's bookshelf, and entered the car. After a while, Sergei came over with a modern blender, some kitchen utensils... and a new TV. "Goddamnit, Sergei." "What?" "I told you not to get a TV! Sometimes, I think you're doing this just to piss me off." "I'm sorry, but I think getting a TV for Alexander is a good idea." "Oh, okay. Sorry about that! Now that we've got our stuff, shall we go?" "Yep!" Sergei opened the door to the trunk, and put their purchases inside. While they were going back home, Gerasim told Sergei about the man with the box. "While I was finding toys, some weird guy sold me a box full of tapes and DVDs." "Why would you say that he was weird?" "He sounded suspicious-" "Yeah, so? Everyone here probably sounds suspicious, heh!" "Well, while I was taking the box away, he ran out of the flea market!" "Really? In that case, he might have had to go to a business meeting." "I don't think so. Maybe he had to sell one last thing before leaving." "Considering that he sold you a box of kids' videos, he might be Freddrick's uncle's cousin's brother!" "Hah! You've got a good point, Sergei!" Soon, both of them got home, and brought their purchases in. Whilst Gerasim was trying to set up the blender, Sergei was unplugging the old TV and replacing it with the one that he had bought in the flea market. Sergei thought to himself that if he had replaced the TV fast enough, Gerasim wouldn't notice one bit. Unfortunately, Gerasim had set up the blender faster than Sergei expected, and he caught him removing the old TV. "Oh, for fuck's sake." "Ah, shit! Gerasim, pretend you didn't see anything!" "Yes, like I can't see you replacing the allegedly broken TV with a better second-hand one!" "So I can't give the old one to Alexander, then?" "Okay, that makes sense. Some days, you act like the most immature brat, I tell you!" As Gerasim began to walk away, Sergei threw out one more insult. "Not like you're any better!" Eventually, Sergei replaced the TV, and gave the old one to Gerasim, telling him to put it in Alexander's room. While Gerasim was doing this, Sergei proceeded to go through the box, to see if there were any lost TV show episodes in there. To his disappointment, the box's contents were all vintage kids' shows, and nothing more. Once he got to the bottom of the box, however, he saw a DVD that was labeled "DOCUMENTARY ON HAPPY APPY". He could only guess that it was that 2015 made-for-TV documentary that Gerasim helped with. As Gerasim came back, Sergei told him about the disc. "So, you looked through the box, huh?" "Yeah. I didn't find anything too gory. For some reason, whoever owned the box left their Happy Appy documentary in here!" "Wait, what? Give me that!" Gerasim took the disc from Sergei's hand. "Hm, this has to be that documentary that I helped make and release." "I'm surprised that those creepos didn't stalk you more when it first got aired." "Heh. Anyways, don't get too uptight about it, Sergei. It could have been put in there by mistake." "I dunno. That Latvian man could be a Popov in disguise!" "Yeah, right." "Oh, well. Since the box is all okay, I'll give it to Alexander for him to browse through." As Gerasim took the documentary disk away, Sergei decided to take the box. He headed into Alex's room, where he set it down on the floor. "What's that, Uncle Sergei?" "Why, it's a bunch of videos that we bought for a pretty cheap price." "Wow, really? How much was it?" "Uh, I think 160 rubles." "Wow, for that cheap? Thank you, Uncle Sergei!" "Oh, don't thank me. Thank your dad, since he was the one that bought it." "I will later. Even then, thanks." "Heh, you're welcome, kiddo!" As Sergei left the room, Alexander started searching through the box for a video to watch. Since the TV already had a VHS and DVD player installed on it, Alex didn't have to bother Gerasim to install two players into the TV. The box mostly contained videos for children under 8, like VeggieTales, Blue's Clues, and Handy Manny. There were a few shows that looked like they would entertain him, but for the most part, Alex thought that the box was a joke! Eventually, he got to the bottom of the box when he found a lone disc case, which had no label on it. Curious about what its contents were, he opened it up. Inside was one of the few bootleg discs in the box. Alex was going to throw it away, when he saw the label on it. It said "HAPPY APPY THE PRINCIPAL AND FOUR MORE EPISODES". At first, Alexander didn't think of the disc too much. However, he suddenly remembered Gerasim telling him bedtime stories about a show called Happy Appy that he was involved with. The one thing that he remembered was that Gerasim sternly told him never to get involved with the show. Alex went out of his bedroom so that he could tell his dad about the disc. Eventually, he got to Gerasim's bedroom. "Dad?" "Yes, Alexander?" "What's this?" Gerasim was handed the DVD that Alex had found near the TV. He took one look at it, and when he saw the label, Gerasim's eyes opened widely. "Alex, could you leave the room for a bit?" "Yes, Dad." As Alex left the room, Gerasim tried his best to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He rubbed his eyes and drank some coffee, but the DVD's label didn't change one bit. Finally, Gerasim gave up, but he couldn't believe it one bit. Unlike the times when he found out that Seasons 2 and 3 existed, he was absolutely dumbfounded about how they made the episodes. Since Happy's Fun Riot was made a week before the raid, the Followers had very little time to make five 30 minute episodes of Season 3, so they had to have been finished after the raid. He sighed, knowing that he would have to watch them sooner or later. He decided to do it tomorrow. A day later, Gerasim dragged himself out of bed, and went down to the living room. Thankfully, Sergei was working at ER-Telecom, and Tomoko was asleep, so Gerasim thought that he had no trouble watching the episodes. After putting the disc in the TV's DVD player, he turned both the player and TV on, and was instantly greeted with the first episode, Happy the Principal. Chapter 2 After the beginning credits played, which didn't flash around like The Happy Appy Movie or Fun Riot, it showed the school that Happy and Freddrick attacked in the previous episode. There were many police cars surrounding the school, trying to escort the surviving children out of the area. It went on for two minutes, until it cut to a few months later, where the school returned to normal. In the background of this scene, the Freedom Tower look-a-like seen in Happy's Circus (Redux) has nearly been finished. Freddrick and Happy are seen leaning on a brick wall near the school. "Hey, Happy. I've got an idea," said Freddrick. "Remember when we attacked this school?" Happy turns to Freddrick and says "Of course I do!" "Well, we should become the principals of this school. It'll be easier to kill children!" "That's a great idea! But how can we do that? You don't have an education degree, and we're wanted by the police!" "Easy. We change our identities and kill those fools!" The two waited until night, where the principals were leaving the school. Freddrick and Happy ran over to them and slit their throats in silence. They dragged their bodies to Happy's black-colored van, where Freddrick proceeded to murder them in a five-minute long scene. For the first time in years, Gerasim was seeing a murder done by Freddrick. He knew that he was going to throw up - his tolerance for extreme gore had lessened over the years - so he had to stop the DVD. After taking the disc out, he grabbed a marker, marked out the Happy Appy label, and wrote "SERIAL MOM" on the disc. He did this to piss off Sergei, as one of his least favorite movies was Serial Mom. Grabbing a DVD spindle, Gerasim put the disc between two DVDs, so that Sergei couldn't find it easy. Gerasim promised to himself that he would watch it this evening, when both Sergei and Tomoko were asleep. "After Happy "takes care" of some kids in his office, he and Freddrick run out of the building, with Freddrick holding a lit match. Freddrick throws the lit match at the school, and it burns to a crisp." Finally, as the school burned down, Happy turned to the camera and said "Being in charge of children makes me a very happy appy!" The DVD went to the second episode on the disc, which was called "Helping Kids". Gerasim expected the episode to contain Happy actually helping kids this time around. After the intro finished, it cut to Happy in a grassy field, who began to talk in an exaggerated Bronx accent. "Hey kids, I'm Happy Appy. Do you want to learn a lesson?" For five seconds, his puppet didn't move. "Alright, here's a math lesson! Two plus two is four, two plus two is four. Two, two, four, four..." Eventually, Happy fell asleep. "You know, I feel like helping a ton of kids today! Let's go see who needs help, huh?" "Shows a picture of ten or so decapitated heads in a line in a cinder basement. A sign in German is shown. "Hello, little girl! What your name?" Shows girl cardboard cutout. "I'm Emmy!" Goes back to Happy. "Well, Emmy, do you love your friends very much?" "No." "I suggest you should kill them!" A song plays. "If you don't like your friends, grab a saw and kill them! Kill your friends, kill your friends, kill them in their sleep!" Happy stares at the camera for 20 seconds. He starts saying German things to the camera for forty seconds." FOR FUTURE EPISODE REFERENCE Happy the Sergeant "Happy becomes a drill sergeant in the US army and trains a group of soldiers. Then Happy calls his old pal, Freddrick over and they drive the soldiers to an area outside of the base, telling them that they are going to the firing range. When they get there, Freddrick pulls out a Thompson SMG and massacres the soldiers. Then the police come and Happy and Freddrick hide in a bush " Happy the General "Happy and Forenzik kill the base general to become generals of the base. They then take all the soldiers and kill them and replace the soldiers with Followers, to wreak havoc on the US. But the police come and attempt to stop them. Then Happy, Forenzik and the remaining followers all flee in helicopters as the base burns." Chapter 3 (ADDING MORE LATER) After a mile of running away from the Flea Market, the Latvian man had finally reached the hideout of the Followers. It was a former factory, like the Otiz Lenz Factory, that was left to rot when its former owners' business went bankrupt. Since it was in the more rural district of Perm, the authorities didn't bother checking the place out as much as one that was near the industrial district. As he reached the entrance, a Follower stopped him. "Who are you?" "It's, uh, Andrejs Vitols! I've got some news to tell Master Freddrick!" "Go ahead, Andrejs!" The Follower opened the door, and as soon as he did, Andrejs ran in the building quickly, screaming. "MASTER FREDDRICK! FREDDRICK! I'VE GOT SOME NEWS YOU LIKE TO HEAR!" Freddrick woke up to the sounds of Andrejs screaming. He eventually got out of his room, which took up one of the large upper-floor rooms of the factory. As he walked down the stairs, Andrejs started to tell the Followers of what happened. Eventually, Freddrick got to Andrejs. "I hope you have a damn good reason you woke your master up at three in the morning!" "Why yes, yes I do! So, remember when you gave me that box that had a disc of Happy Appy episodes on it?" "Yeah." "Well, I sold it to someone, and you will not believe who got it!" "Oh, that's great! You hear that, everyone? We got someone involved in Happy Appy again!" The Followers started to cheer. Not only did they want to take their anger out on whoever bought the DVD, but they could repeat the process over and over without getting caught. Freddrick continued talking to Andrejs. "So, who is the lucky recipient of the DVD?" "Unfortunately, it seems to be...Gerasim." "Gerasim? GERASIM? GODDAMNIT, ANDREJS!" In anger, Freddrick threw a table across the factory floor and grabbed Andrejs. "LISTEN TO ME! THAT BOX HAS GONE TO THE SAME GUY THAT NEARLY DESTROYED OUR FINE GROUP! THE FACT THAT YOU...SOLD THE BOX TO HIM IS LIKE GIVING A FIRING SQUAD WITH FAULTY GUNS A MINIGUN!" "Master! I'm sorry!" "FOR THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! JANTO, HAND ME MY KNIFE. IT'S TIME TO KILL THIS FUCKER!" As Janto grabbed some torture tools, several Followers pinned Andrejs to a wall. Eventually, Janto ran to Freddrick, and gave him the tools, to which Freddrick ran to Andrejs. Right when he was about to start murdering him, Janto intervened. "WAIT, FREDDRICK!" "What is it now, Janto?" "Wouldn't it be a good idea if, uh, you go to Gerasim's house and kill his family in their sleep?" "Yeah, we tried that before, and we ended up losing ten or so Followers cause of him!" "Well, if I went for backup reasons, would you kill them?" "Hm...You're kind of right, Janto. It would be easier, AND a lot more fun. Release the Latvian, my Followers! I'll personally kill him tomorrow." The Followers let go of Andrejs, who proceeded to walk into the shadows of the factory. As the Followers left the area to do daily chores, Freddrick and Janto engaged in conversation. "So, when should we kill Gerasim, master? I mean, he's going to start another shitty blog!" "I think tomorrow night is the best time. It's a little too late to start killing four people." "Good point, master. I'll find whatever weapons I can find in the factory." It was a day later when Freddrick started to plan the murder. Alongside him were Janto, Andrejs, and two new Followers, who were Radoslav Hrabe and Ian Roy. "So, I have gathered you all here to discuss how Janto and I should murder the Yakovlev family. Any ideas? Ian, do you have one?" "Indeed I do, Master Freddrick! I'm starting to think that kidnapping people and murdering them makes too much of a mess. We should kill them on the spot?" "Not bad, Ian, not bad. Hows about you, Radoslav?" "Radoslav says that we need to use weapons we don't normally use, like sledgehammer, scalpel, and drill." "Very creative! Janto, what do you say?" "We should just stick to our old brutal murder routine. Changing it will make a mess, you know?" "Okay, so here's how we're gonna do this murder. I'll go into their house, and murder them on the spot like we normally do with our victims. I'll use a sledgehammer, scalpel, and drill this time around. How does that sound?" "Radoslav says that sounds good!" "Not bad, Master Freddrick! I'm sure Janto would agree, right?" "Uh-huh. Ian, you're turning out to be a great member already." "Thanks, Janto." A few hours later, after murdering Andrejs, Freddrick got in Janto's 1985 Ford F-150. It was painted dark blue to match the color of the night. Eventually, the two reached the house that the Yakovlevs were in. As he got out, Freddrick proceeded to check the windows of the house to see which ones were open. Thankfully for him, the kitchen window was left open by mistake, so he climbed into the house. He crept around the hallways of the home, trying not to make a noise. Eventually, he reached Gerasim's bedroom. Freddrick grabbed a pillow on the floor, and proceeded to creep over to Tomoko's side. Chapter 4 As he awoke, Gerasim had a feeling in his stomach that someone was in his bedroom. It was possibly Sergei, trying to scare him and Tomoko again. There was also his poverty-stricken next-door neighbor, Lazar Ivanov, who often snuck into his house to ask for some spare food. He didn't really care who it was, as long as it wasn't a Follower of some sort. After a while, he fell asleep again, but a sound coming from the other side of the bed awoke him. He turned around to see what was going on. What he didn't expect to see was someone was strangling his wife! Since he knew that someone related to Freddrick was in the room, he proceeded to scream to the Follower. "Hey, you! Come get me instead!" The man turned his head to Gerasim. He talked in a middle-aged voice with a German accent. "Alright, but stay still this time!" It was the voice that Gerasim had never hoped to hear again in his life. It was Freddrick Gorgote. As the shape slowly started to move towards Gerasim, both of them could hear the heavy breathing of Tomoko, struggling to get air after the choking done by Freddrick. Gerasim had one thing on his mind; get a knife to kill Freddrick once and for all. After all, Freddrick was in his house, and Gerasim did have the weaponry to kill him. As he got down the hall, Freddrick screamed in a sarcastic voice; "Gerasim, I told you to stay still! I see you're being belligerent, as usual. Well, this murder is going to be so much fun!" This awoke Sergei, who instantly thought that Gerasim was watching another one of his low-budget horror movies, like Puppet Master 13: Rise of Leech Woman. However, once he heard the German tone of the voice, he froze up at the fact that Freddrick was in the house. Soon, Gerasim reached the living room. Freddrick reached the living room a second after Gerasim, which was impressive for a man who was over 50 years old. As Freddrick started to corner Gerasim, he proceeded to talk in a monotone voice about how Gerasim would be killed. "Well, it looks like you've finally met your end. You've dodged fate so many times that it's scary to even the vilest of murderers! But, as some old man back in time said, you can't fight fate. Now, I will make sure that you die, so that we can murder in peace! Oh, once I gouge your eyeballs out, I'll cook and eat them. I'll cut you up into tiny pieces, and we'll cook them like the creator of PETA! We'll do some better tortures for your wife and HURRRRRK!" Freddrick didn't get to finish his gory speech, as Gerasim's kitchen knife pieced Freddrick through the stomach. Whoever held the knife pulled it out, and stabbed Freddrick an extra two times. After that, Freddrick fell over to the floor, staining it with his blood. Gerasim was about to inspect Freddrick's body when the person who stabbed him stepped forward. It was Tomoko! Gerasim looked down at the body, and looked up at Tomoko. Sergei was also coming into the living room, and saw Freddrick's body. "Holy shit! What happened?" said Sergei as he ran over to the body. "She killed Freddrick," said Gerasim. "That's impossible! I mean, wouldn't he be sneakier?" "Freddrick was trying to kill her while I was asleep!" "Oh, okay. We need to call the police. Quickly, for Freddrick might still be alive!" Sergei ran over to the phone, and started to dial 112. Gerasim and Tomoko ran over to the phone as well. Eventually, Sergei got connected to the local police, and told them that Freddrick attacked them again. In a couple of minutes, the police arrived. Gerasim went to check on Freddrick's body, but it was missing. Instead, he saw a trail of blood that went outside of the house. He started to follow it, and eventually reached a tall tree near his house, where the trail stopped. Heading away from it were tire tracks. Gerasim assumed that someone took Freddrick's body away, but whom? Eventually, the police identified the scene. They took some blood samples from the knife that Tomoko used to stab Freddrick, and a jacket worn by him. The police also investigated the area where the blood trail stopped, and realized that there were tire dirt marks on the road leading away from the house. It came to a conclusion that the vehicle that took away Freddrick's body got away from the house as fast as it could. Gerasim got in one of the cars to follow the tires, but after going two blocks, the dirt marks stopped appearing. However, what they didn't know was that the Followers took Freddrick to their hideout, and tried to perform surgery on him. As the three were huddled around the phone, Freddrick knew that this was a good time to crawl away from them, and go back to the hideout that the Followers regularly used. He went down the hallway that lead to the living room, and reached the door to leave the house. Freddrick crawled until he got near the vehicle that he came in. Janto turned his head around to see the crawling, bleeding body of Freddrick. He ran out the truck and said "Master, are you okay?" Freddrick coughed, and said "Yes, you fool! You need to get me to the hideout, and fix these damned stab wounds!" "What caused them?" "That ugly wife of Gerasim's!" "Really? I can't believe that it wasn't Gerasim, to be honest." "Yeah, okay, now get me into the truck!" Janto picked up Freddrick, and placed him in the driver's seat of the truck. He ran in, and proceeded to drive off. The truck went as fast as the speed limit allowed, so that Freddrick wouldn't bleed out and die. After five minutes of driving, they reached the hideout. Some Followers were outside, wondering why Janto didn't come back with any bodies. Janto eventually got Freddrick out of the vehicle, and the Followers were horrified at the state their leader was in. They placed Freddrick's injured body on a makeshift stretcher made of metal and pillows. Racing against the clock, the Followers got into the operation room of the building, where Janto screamed at the surgeon of the group, Slovakia-born Tesarik Dionýz. He quickly ran over, grabbing his bag of tools along the way, and went to work on Freddrick's wounds. Over 30 Followers crowded into the room, which, interestingly, did not bother Tesarik one bit. After what felt like an eternity, he managed to close the wounds up, and Freddrick began to stabilize. Since he was healing from his wounds, Freddrick decided not to talk if it could made the wounds worse. It was a few days later when the Followers heard from Freddrick again. "Tesarik?" "Yes?" "Could you come here?" As Tesarik ran over, he was greeted to the sight of Freddrick without his shirt off. "What is it, Master Freddrick?" "I'm beginning to think that these wounds are starting to become infected." "Why do you think that, master?" "Well, why don't you look, you four-eyed Slovak?" Tesarik ran over to the table that Freddrick was laying on. As soon as he got over, Tesarik saw that the stab wounds, although stitched up, were starting to look gangrenous. "Oh shit, Freddrick. This isn't good at all. I'll see if I can try to slow down the infection in a few days." "Okay." As Tesarik walked off, he had many thoughts in his mind. Freddrick was vulnerable on the table, so it would be easy to euthanize him. He had no weapons on him, and the scalpels were too far away for him to reach. However, at the same time, if a Follower found out about it, Tesarik would be killed in ways that disgusted him! After a few minutes of deciding, he came up with an idea. He would poison Freddrick with a recently discovered poison while the surgery happened, and tell the Followers that the infected wounds on his body killed him. It was too perfect. A day before the planned surgery, Tesarik had bought around 70 milliliters of the poison from a friend that had used some of it in a recent murder. Even though it was very expensive - around 600 dollars for the batch - it would do the job better than any other poison. Right before he left for the surgery, Tesarik grabbed three needles from a nearby drawer. He filled two of the needles with anesthesia, and the other with the poison. Since both of the liquids were both clear and colorless, Tesarik knew that the Followers would think that all three needles had the same contents. An hour later, it was finally time for Tesarik to 'perform' surgery on Freddrick's infected wounds. Whilst he was marking the poisonous needle with a Sharpie, his brother Tomas walked into his room. "Hey, Tesa." "Yes, what is it?" "What are you doing with those needles?" "Well, you've heard the news that Freddrick's wounds are starting to become gangrenous." "Oh, so you're going to operate on him? That doesn't answer my question at all." "The needles contain anesthesia. I would like to keep the overall pain that Freddrick feels during the operation to a minimum. Could you please go now?" "Okay, fine." Finally, after putting the needles into his messenger bag, Tesarik got into the surgery room and shut the ramshackle door. After being greeted by Freddrick, Tesarik began to neatly lay out his surgery tools on a nearby tray. He waited until Freddrick was distracted by something, and quickly grabbed the poisonous needle. Right as Tesarik was about to administer the shot, Freddrick started to have some doubts about the contents of the shot. "Wait, before you give me that shot..." "Yes, Master Freddrick?" "Why the hell should I take it? You could have poisoned the damned thing, for all I know!" "Unlike some of the idiots these days, I know cyanide from codeine! Also, if I was to poison the needle, I wouldn't be talking to you!" "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this done and over with." Tesarik injected the needle near Freddrick's wound and slowly began to inject the poison. After a few seconds, he took the needle out and tossed it into the trash can. "So, Master Freddrick, shall we begin this operation?" "You don't know how much I want to snap Gerasim's neck after that incident. Let's do it!" Chapter 5 As soon as he stopped talking, Tesarik began to operate on the wounds. For a few seconds, Freddrick felt some light stinging on his stomach. However, the poison had begun to shut down his nerves, ridding Freddrick of the stinging. "Wait, Tesa! Why can't I feel your scalpel?" "Calm down, okay? It's just the anesthesia." After three minutes, Tesarik got rid of some of the infected skin. Freddrick was slowly getting tired from the poison, which was beginning to shut down some of his organs. A minute passed, and he was on the verge of death. "You know, I think I'm going to go to sleep, Tesarik." "That's a smart idea, Master. It'll probably kill off more of the pain." Freddrick closed his eyes for the last time as Tesarik stopped operating on his wound. To make sure he was dead, Tesarik tried to feel for Freddrick's pulse. A minute passed, and he felt no pulse whatsoever. Overfilled with joy, Tesarik wanted to dance around the body of the former leader of the Followers. Ever since the Followers killed his girlfriend in 2021, he had always wanted to get revenge on them. All he had to do now was to make any Follower nearby think that he was still operating. To kill the time, he quietly hummed the tune to Lightning over the Tatras. Five minutes had passed when Tesarik knew that it was the right time for him to declare that Freddrick had died from his wounds. Before he did that, though, he cleaned out the poisonous needle and wiped off the Sharpie mark. Finally, he kneeled down near the side of the operating table, and began to make crying noises. One of the younger Followers, whose name was Jack Tabachi, was eating a chicken pot pie when he heard crying. Fearing the worst, he proceeded to bolt into a horrifying image. Freddrick was laid out on the table, dead, with Tesarik crying next to his side. Jack, in a state of shock, slowly walked to the operating table. "W-what the hell happened?" "Oh, you can't believe it! I tried to fix his wounds, but they were way too infected to be cured! I think it might have reached his heart!" "No! This can't be happening!" "I tried my best, Jack! I really did!" "I know, I know! Hold on a minute, I'll tell Janto about what happened." As Jack ran out of the room, he screamed for Janto, who was busy trying to plot another murder with Radoslav. "J-JANTO!" "What the hell do you want, Tabachi? I'm tryin' to work here!" "FREDDRICK'S DEAD!" "...W-what? That's impossible!" "It isn't! Tesarik told me that Freddrick's wounds were so infected that it had reached his heart!" "Oh shit. Give me a minute!" Janto proceeded to scream into the PA about Freddrick's death. Within a couple of minutes, nearly a hundred Followers were in the operation room, crying over Freddrick's body. After the death of their beloved leader, you would think that the Followers would disband within a week. You would also think that they would go their own way and not annoy Gerasim anymore. Well, it didn't work like that at all. After every Follower in the area paid their respects to Freddrick, Janto held an emergency late-night meeting with Johnny Gorgote, Kwasi, Radoslav, and twelve other members. "I have gathered you all here to talk about what we should do with the Followers. As you all know, Freddrick has died due to a heavily infected wound." A voice from the back said "Oh, really? Damn, I'm gonna miss him!" Janto replied "Yes, yes. Anyways, we need to do some reformations around here. First, we need to decide on a new leader." Kwasi got up and complimented "Well, I think you should be the leader. I mean, Freddrick liked you more than most of us!" "Thanks, Kwasi. But in all honesty, I'm getting too old to be the leader of the Followers. I mean, I'm going to be 50 in a month!" Kwasi smiled and replied "You're still the best, even if you were born when Rameses was the pharaoh!" "Shut up!" A female voice from the back said "Well, if we want younger people to be the leader of the Followers, we could do a drawing, I guess." "Oh, now that sounds good!" Janto got out of his chair and walked to his nearby workspace. It was a desk covered with papers, detailing the weekly meetings that the Followers had held since 2014. He opened one of the side drawers and took out a blue-covered notepad with "FOLLOWER LIST" written on it. After grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he walked over to the table and began to write the name and age of every member that was under 30. This went on for 10 minutes, but to the other Followers at the table, it felt like an hour. However, it was only a minute for him to circle the five youngest members on the list. They were; #HARDY SMYTHE - 17 YEARS OLD #GABRIELA JANSON - 18 YEARS OLD #CARL VINTER - 20 YEARS OLD #JACK TABACHI - 21 YEARS OLD #CLEMENTE VIGO - 23 YEARS OLD "Alright, guys, I've got a list of the five youngest members of the group." While taking a cigarette out of his mouth, Johnny Gorgote calmly said "Cool. So, when do we pick the new leader?" The female voice said "We can do it now and announce it tomorrow." Janto replied "Alright. Give me a second." He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and, in a minute, turned the five names into strips of paper. After grabbing Johnny's tan Stetson, Janto folded up the strips of paper and tossed the names into it. "Actually," said Kwasi, "I think we should make five copies of every candidate's name." Janto rudely said "It's a nice idea, but we need to decide on a new leader!" Eventually, Janto began to shuffle the five names up. This went on for fifteen seconds until he reached in and pulled a name out. The Followers in the room were curious as to what Janto had picked. "And the choice for leader... is Jack Tabachi!" As soon as Janto announced the winner of the raffle, the Followers in the room began to argue. "That idiot? Really?" "Why should we pick Jackie as the leader? Hardy, at the very least, knows how to create some pretty good explosives!" "Hah, that's nothing compared to Clemente. I think he once led a raid on a poorly guarded armory in the Great Mojave!" "Oh, you think he's good? Carl knows a couple of big names in the Russian mafia, so choose him!" "Guys, at least it wasn't Gabriela..." "She's probably better than Jack!" "Can I have my hat back?" For a man that was somewhat peaceful, this kind of arguing pissed him off to no end. "THAT'S ENOUGH", screamed Janto. "HE IS THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN PICKED TO BE OUR NEW LEADER! If you don't like him, you can, quite frankly, fuck off and die!" Radoslav asked "Well, does this Jack have any good factors?" Johnny said, in response, "Heh, he's quite the insane guy, alright. Imagine a younger, quieter me." Janto added "If you guys are still not convinced, he knows the layout of Perm very well. We might even get a second building to work in... That is, if you guys stop arguing about him being OUR NEW LEADER! You lot are all dismissed." Within a couple of minutes, every Follower who was in the room had left to either go to bed or work on something. After cleaning the room up, since it was slightly trashed from the arguing, Janto got on the PA system and asked Jack to come into the meeting room. Chapter 6 Jack was sharpening his knives with a grinding wheel when he heard the following message on the PA system; "Jack Tabachi, could you report to the meeting room upstairs? I repeat; Jack Tabachi, could you report to the meeting room upstairs? Thank you." The message gave Jack a lot more fear than it should have. As he turned off the wheel and went upstairs, he could only wonder what Janto would say to him. Ever since they hit a large amount of members, the Followers had a noticeably unfair system that grades its members based on kill counts. Every week, one of the Followers would kill the lowest member on the list. Since Jack had only murdered three people, he was getting closer and closer to becoming the member with the lowest kills. Jack pushed his worries aside, knocked on the door, and asked if he could come in. "One second, Jack!" Soon enough, Janto opened the door to the meeting room, and motioned for him to sit down in a seat. Trembling, Jack grabbed one of the right-side chairs and sat down. While he was closing the door, Janto began to talk to him. "As you most certainly know, Freddrick has died from infected wounds, ridding us of our greatest leader." "Yeah, yeah, you're going to kill me to take the stress away. Just make the whole execution quick!" "Why would I execute you?" "I've only killed three people, and I'm going to die if I don't get another kill! If that's why I'm here, do it quick!" "I haven't called you up here for that reason, though." "Well, why have you?" "After Freddrick's death, we needed a new leader, so we held a raffle." "Okay, so?" "You were picked." This got Jack extremely excited. "Really?" "Yes, really. It isn't an attempt to kill you, honest." "Wow, now that's something! But... I just feel like Johnny shoulda been picked, you know?" "Yes, that's true. However, we picked the youngest people in the group so that they would have a smaller chance of dying than, say, Johnny or me." "Hm, that makes sense. So... can I go now?" "Not yet. Before I announce it to the Followers, I would like to host a meeting with you just so you can get used to it." Janto went back to his desk and grabbed the notepad again, and flipped to the nearest empty page. "So, do you have any ideas for the Followers to follow?" "Well, I think that the name should be changed, because we're not following Freddrick anymore. No offense." "Alright," said Janto as he wrote down some things on the page, "What do you think our new name should be?" It took him a while, but Jack got the perfect idea for the name. "I got it! We'll be called the Roundhouse Group!" "Okay, how did you come up with that idea? I'm just saying." "Well, this building is somewhat round, isn't it?" "Ah, I see. So, we'll get a new name... Any changes in motives that we should do?" "Yes, in fact! Since we've pretty much killed every Happy Appy employee, we should focus on killing people around the area." "Very well. I don't think some Roundhousers will take kindly to that." "Eh, screw them. Also, we can still call our members Followers, if you like." "Alright." "Remember the piece of machinery that is stolen from the Otis Lenz factory in Dumb Angel? If you didn't, and you have seen this post for the first time, I just added it to the page in the post where Gerasim goes to the Otis Lenz factory. Anyways, the machinery is used to help build a Tank, which is actually just an armored truck with some modifications. Yes, they will rampage around the city (not sure which one as of now) like Marvin Heemeyer. I wanted to have the Followers/Roundhouse Group men have some sort of tank-like firepower, but not have them steal an actual tank. Why not create one with the Otis Lenz factory machinery?" Chapter 7 GERASIM GETS THE NEWS ABOUT THE FOLLOWERS HERE. "He kidnaps the owner of a badly aged, large, and dirty thrift shop. They use the backroom to commence their meetings. As for Happy Appy, a new voice actor is kidnapped. Gerasim believes the Followers disbanded after Freddrick died, so he lets his guard down. However, they take advantage of this..." Chapter 8 THE FOLLOWERS LIMIT WILL BE HERE. "Tabachi agrees that there's a little too much Followers, at 210. He decides to create a fun limit. The max limit of surviving Followers is 225. This does not include old-time or important Followers, like Jack, Janto, Johnny, and so on. If a man, woman, or group of people joins the Followers, but the amount exceeds the 225 limit, the "Freddrick Fun Raffle" begins. Every Follower that wasn't with the original 2011 group, vital to the Followers, or left the group will have his/her name put into a giant glass bowl. Freddrick searches through it, and picks out names. The amount of people that want to (or have to) join the Followers will equal how many people get picked. For example, if three gay men (don't ask why) want to join the Followers so that they could kill some homophobes, three random people would get picked out of the bowl. What happens if you get chosen? Why, you get killed, of course. Why else did I say 225 surviving Followers? However, you can pick your way of death, ranging from the simple gunshot to brutal cannibalization to how Rasputin died." Chapter 9 THE JOLLY GOOD FELLOW EPISODE WILL GO HERE. "I have some ideas for this episode. First off, the title isn't final in the slightest. This episode will actually be the series finale of Happy Appy. Since it was the last episode filmed by Freddrick, Jack will say that there will be no more episodes in respect. However, the episode will be (to put it bluntly) a horrifyingly amazing end to the series. First off, it will reveal Happy Appy's full name; Herschel Albert. It isn't final, just like the title, but it'll be something along those lines. The plot will be a POV of Happy trying to get rid of his other, murderous personality. He tries everything, from psychiatrists played by the Followers, to manually beating himself. When his other personality takes over, though, he becomes more murderous, to say the least. By the end, after a massive struggle, his split personality goes away forever. Enjoyed, Happy changes his identity in order to help kids like he once did. He goes to the playground, and helps his first kid in years. The credits roll. The episode will not be on the disc, but it will appear in a later Chapter. To make the episode seem less out of place, changes will be made to earlier episodes to reflect this one." Chapter 10 "Mihailo Branković - A Serbian man who, like Kwasi, participated in a genocide involving his nationality. The two often get into friendly fights over how many people they had killed. His biggest pet peeve are Serbia Strong/Kebab jokes." Chapter 11 "Well, how about when they all think Freddrick and the group has gone away, Gerasim, Tomoko, Vladimir, and Alex take a vacation together. They go to a hotel, and take a few pictures, but in one picture of Gerasim alone, far into the background, a large tall figure with a mask and glowing red eyes is seen faintly staring in the window." Chapter 12 "They don't notice this until the next day, until Tomoko points it out. Gerasim investigates for marks in the grass outside of the hotel. As their hotel room was nearly a story off the ground, nobody could possibly stand up with no help and look in. No marks are found. They go around the hotel and ask if anyone saw the man. Nobody has seen him. Alex accidentally turns on the news, and about five minutes in, the reporters discuss how in Miami, a police station was raided by two very tall men in masks, but the only evidence is a security camera tape. After being mortified, Gerasim quickly runs to the police station, and gives the picture, which they declare as real. He ends up making money off of the picture, which some people view as evidence of alien life. However, the Followers are pissed off because of Gerasim making money off of one of their followers. The tallness of the two is caused by the same disorder that Alex has. '' ''However, despite being forty years old, the figures look like they were still 18 years old... (Droninote: The two men were Korovy who had grown to nearly 10 feet.)" Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 THE TANK WILL BE FINISHED HERE. Chapter 16 Chapter 17 THE TANK FIRST ATTACKS HERE. "The tank attacks a few houses outside of Perm. Some tracks are left behind, but the Followers had covered them up." Chapter 18 "During the story, Gerasim goes insane from the whole Happy Appy thing. He tries to kill Vladimir in one scene late in the story. The reason? A stupid thing that I haven't decided on what yet." Chapter 19 Chapter 20 "Here's another plot twist that I didn't feel like revealing in the past. One of the main characters will be a bisexual. However, this is all I'm revealing. I'm not going to code who it is. It will shock you. Maybe." Chapter 21 Chapter 22 THE FOLLOWERS' DISBANDMENT WILL GO HERE "In the final battle with the Followers, they have set up base in the Caucasus Mountains. It plays sort of like the raid in Dumb Angel, but... *''Instead of the Aberdeen Police Force, it's the Spetsnaz (might change)'' *''There were around 100 Followers back then; it's around 230 now'' *''There's a homemade tank'' *''There's some Korovy'' When a noticeable amount of the Followers are killed, one of them throws a burning log at Gerasim. It misses and catches the base on fire. END CHAPTER." Chapter 23 "The base catches on fire. As the army escapes it, the trees burst into flame unusually quick. This blocks the way they came from, so they decide to go up one of the mountains there. As soon as the last of them do so, the way leading out of the base is blocked up. They escalate up the mountain, watching as the fire spreads. Some of the Followers who hadn't ran away are seen engulfed in flame, screaming. Eventually, they reach the top of the mountain, where an infuriated Jack is seen holding a machine gun. He is about to fire when Vladimir pulls out a gun and shoots him in the head. His body tumbles into the fires below. (find some way to get Gerasim and co out) Chapter 24 It was a usual Thursday night in the somewhat rich Yakovlev household. Sergei was fixing a wall that had been damaged last week, Gerasim was writing the beginning of an autobiography, Tomoko was cooking dinner, and Alexander was celebrating over the fact that he had been moved up to the eighth grade, even though he was 9 years old. (TO ADD LATER. NEWS REPORTER COMES OVER TO GERASIM'S HOUSE FOR AN INTERVIEW...) "But wouldn't that be some sort of treason," said the news reporter, "to deface a portrait of Putin?" Gerasim ripped up the portrait while heartily laughing. "He's a former president, so it might not be okay to some of his supporters... to each his own, I guess!" Category:Main